Ramiel (The Primordials)
Ramiel is the first Prince of Hell and the sixth demon to exist, being turned into a Prince of Hell after Mundus, Lilith, Alastair, Sin, and Legion became White-Eyed Demons. Biography Ramiel was twisted by Lucifer with the intention to create a group that, while not Generals of Hell's army, could be its political rulers in the event he is unable to rule it. When Lucifer was eventually sealed away in the Cage by Michael, Ramiel, for a time, followed Mundus in torturing the damned souls in Hell with no other ulterior motive. Lilith, in a moment of creativity, twisted a soul into a demon on her own and showed this to the other demons. Mundus disappeared soon after this with rumors ranging from him being killed to him being disgusted with what Lilith had done. Ramiel, along with the other Princes of Hell except Azazel, left Hell to live on Earth away from the conflict between angels and demons. After the Apocalypse was averted Crowley approached Ramiel but was sent on his way after the Prince made it clear he wasn't interested in running Hell, telling Crowley to do it himself if it's so important. Powers & Abilities As a Prince of Hell, Ramiel is one of the strongest demons to ever exist. Among demonkind, Ramiel is only surpassed by the White-Eyed Demons and Cain. *'Low Tier Cosmic Awareness': Ramiel has a profound understanding of creation, but is unaware of current events due to lack of interest. *'Immortality': Like all demons, Ramiel is unable to die from old age or disease. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Ramiel is unharmed by conventional weaponry and most mystical weapons. He can only be killed by beings stronger than him, The Colt, and certain divine weaponry. *'Super Strength': As a Prince of Hell, Ramiel is incredibly strong and can overwhelm normal angels, all demons except White-Eyed Demons, and all monsters except the Alpha Dragon, Eve, and the Leviathan. *'Teleportation': Ramiel can teleport almost anywhere in existence without effort. Vulnerabilities Ramiel is an incredibly powerful demon but has an assortment of weaknesses. Beings *'Primordial Beings': The first five entities can instantly destroy Ramiel. *'Amara': As an entity equal to the four Archangels, Amara can instantly destroy Ramiel. *'Archangels': Lucifer is his creator and can destroy any demon in existence with ease, as can his brothers. *'Archreapers': Malthael could reap Ramiel with ease. *'Demiurge': As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a Mortal, a Demiurge is able to destroy Ramiel with ease. *[[Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|'Horsemen of the Apocalypse']]: The younger horsemen can affect Ramiel with their non-specific powers and destroy him with an equal amount of effort as the Archangels. *'Leviathan': The original monsters can overwhelm Ramiel. *'Nephesh': Like the Leviathan, a pure Nephesh can outmatch and kill Ramiel. A corrupted Nephesh would have varying results against him depending on their traits. *'High-Tier Angels': Fully powered Seraphim and Grigori are able to equal Ramiel, if not destroy him. *'Mundus': According to Sin, defeating Mundus would require at least two White-Eyed Demons and the remaining Princes of Hell, which was proven by their ability to subdue him with Sin, Legion, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus. Additionally, Mundus was capable of defeating Sin and Dagon at the same time, proving that a White-Eyed Demon and a Prince of Hell are unable to defeat him. *'White-Eyed Demons': The first demons are slightly stronger than a Prince of Hell. Sin even threatened to kill him. *'Cain': While Ramiel is stronger than the other Knights of Hell, he is somewhat weaker than Cain. Weapons *'Primordial Weapons': The personal weapons of God, Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon can destroy Ramiel instantly. *'Hand of God': If Ramiel is subjected to the power of a Hand of God he will turn to ash. *'Archangel Weapons': The personal weapons of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel can destroy Ramiel with ease. *'Archangel Blade': The strongest variant of the angel blade, these weapons can kill Ramiel. *'Angel Sword:' Weapons used by both the Grigori and Gadreel, these swords can at the very least injure Princes of Hell, as Ramiel and Asmodeus were worried about being stabbed by Gadreel's. Other *'Devil Trap': Ramiel can be contained by a Devil Trap. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Prince of Hell Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters